Episodio de Bardock (DBA)
El Episodio de Bardock es la segunda película perteneciente a Dragon Ball Adventure y el segundo capitulo de la franquicia en general. Trama Prologo Narrador: Esta es la historia que nadie conoce sobre un guerrero legendario. Bardock, el padre de Goku. Poco después de que Goku naciera, Bardock se enfrento a un grupo de enemigos. Bardock: ¡¿PORQUE NOS HACES ESTO FREEZER?! Empieza un Flashback Bardock: ¡Nosotros los Sayajines trabajamos de forma leal hacia su alienigena! Fin del Flashback Bardock: ¡¿Cual es el motivo de esta traición?! Zarbon: Heh, pobre tonto. Dodoria: Ustedes los Sayajin han sido usados. Bardock: ¡¿QUE?! Freezer: ¿En que estabas? Bardock: ¡ESTE ES TU FIN, FREEZER! La bola de energía de Bardock es lanzada pero desafortunadamente no logra darle a Freezer... Bardock: ¿¡QUE-QUE!? Freezer: ¡HA HA HA HA HA HA! (Lanza la bola gigante de energía) La bola de energía llega a Bardock, su armadura se empieza a destruir ¡CACAHUATE! ¡CACAHUATE! ¡SI! Justo al terminar, el Planeta Vegeta explota, el titulo de la película aparece Opening Película Bardock despierta de golpe Bardock: ¡¡¡FREEZER!!! ¿Eh? ¿Donde estoy? ¿Que es este lugar? Lo ultimo que recuerdo es que fui golpeado por el gran ataque de Freezer. ???: Vaya, al fin despiertas. Bardock: ¿Eh? ???: Te encontramos inconsciente y a punto de morir en un valle no muy lejos de aquí. Te regresamos a la vida con nuestro semen curativo magico. Bardock: O_O Blegh! ???: Super esencia mágica especial neutralizadora. Te trajimos a nuestro pueblo para poder restaurarte. Ipana: Mi nombre es Ipana y el es mi hijo Berry. Bardock: Y a mi me importa porque... Berry: Gusto en conocerte. Bardock: Chupamela. Berry: Ou (C deprime) Mientras tanto muy lejos de ahí. Unos dos sujetos atacan la aldea que parece ser exactamente la que Ipana y Berry residen. ???: Jejeje, esto es mas divertido que echar papel higiénico al árbol del nacimiento de Akira Toriyama. ???: O al de Toyotaro. Bardock: ¿En serio? ¿Arrojar papel higiénico al árbol del nacimiento de las dos personas que nos trajeron a la vida y que si no fuera por ellos esta comunidad no estaría haciendo fanfics de Dragon Ball con cualquier cosa que se les salga de la cabeza como la del idiota que esta escribiendo esta mierda de parodia? Debería darles vergüenza. ???: ¡¿Eh?! ¿Y tu quien te crees que eres para llegar con esas osadías? ???: Si, ¿No sabes con quienes te estas metiendo? Bardock: ¿Me estas jodiendo? Ustedes aparentemente parecen ser los únicos aquí, ¿Y que hacen con esos juguetitos? ¿No saben que hay armamento mas avanzado que ese? ???: ¡Oye deja de reírte de nosotros! Bardock: Por favor, estamos en el siglo 34, no me vengan con esas mamadas, ya el no ofenderse por una burla se ha vuelto notorio desde hace 13 siglos. Bardock se teletransporta y va a atacar a uno de los soldados Tobi: ¡Sentirás la furia de Tobi y Cavira! ¡¡¡AAAAAGGGHHHHH!!! (Recibe un golpe de Bardock) Bardock: ¡Mueran bastardos! Bardock mata a Tobi y Cavira Bardock: Fue mas fácil que matar a una autoridad máxima del siglo 21 o antes. Aldeano 1: ¿Ese sujeto nos salvo? Aldeano 2: ¡Así es! ¡Todos alaben a salvador violento! Todos: Fahoo fores, dahoo dores Bardock: ¡NO! ¡CÁLLENSE! Debería darles vergüenza. (C va) Bardock llega a un lugar apartado de la civilización (Si es que se le puede llamar así) Bardock: (¿Que clase de lugar es este al que fui a parar? Que gente mas autista la que me he encontrado, preferiría que Freezer me hubiera matado cuando fue necesario a seguir vivo y aguantar a una raza INCOMPETENTE. BUENA PARA NADA. CON AUTISMO. Y RETRASO MENTAL. Dios, ya empiezo a extrañar a Gine y a Kakaroto.) ¡¿ESPERA QUE MIER-?! Bardock mira su mano y la nota cubierta de mierda de esas criaturas... Bardock: ¡¡¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH ME CAGO EN LA-!!! Mientras tanto fuera de ese planeta... Cientifico: ¡LORD CHILLED! Los sensores de Tobi y Cavira han dejado de funcionar. Chilled: (Suspiro) ¡QUE intrigante! ¡Estoy TAN indignado que a partir de ahora todos en el universo llevaran nombres de frutas y vegetales! ¿Entendiste Piña? ¡Ahora llévanos al Planeta Plant! Piña: ¿Se supone que yo soy Piña? Chilled: ¡Si~! Devuelta en el Planeta Plant... Bardock: (Creo que ya lo tengo. Creo que ya se que pasa aquí. La ciudad, el armamento, tal vez...tal vez estoy en el...) Berry: Holiiii Bardock: (Ay maldición, tanto rato de análisis a la basura.) Berry: Te traje esto, es pan y frutas, mi pueblo decidió dártelos en gratitud por lo que hiciste por nosotros. (Le entrega la canasta) Bardock: Lárgate, no necesito tus mierdas. Berry: Pe-Pero... Bardock: ¡SÁQUESE A LA VERGA! Berry: (C va iorando) Bardock: (Oh dios, creo que voy a terminar comiendo esta basura...) Unos momentos después... Berry le trae mas canasta con comida a Bardock Bardock: Enserio, deja de traerme comida a cada rato, ya estoy fuera de forma, necesito hacer ejercicio y bajar de peso cuanto antes. Berry: Lo siento, mi pueblo hace todo lo posible por complacerlo. Bardock: ¡Pues diles que lo están haciendo de la manera equivocada...! Mientras tanto en el pueblo... Aldeano 1: Muchas gracias, doctor, su semen curativo ha curado mi sífilis, ahora podre volver a lo que hacia antes. Doctor: Eres incorregible. Chilled y sus hombres llegan encapuchados a la aldea... Soldado 1: Hola, estamos buscando a un tipejo que mato a dos sujetos que estaban atemorizando esta misma aldea el día de ayer. Chilled: ¿Han visto a ese hombre del que les menciono mi amigo aquí presente? Aldeano 1: ¿Te refieres a salvador violento? Aldeano 2: ¡Todos alaben a salvador violento! Todos: Fahoo fores, dahoo dores Chilled: ¡NO! ¡CÁLLENSE! Debería darles vergüenza. Desearía conocerle en persona para darles mis mas sinceras gracias. Y quizá darle una jugosa recompensa. Pero antes... Ejecútenlos. Los soldados de Chilled empiezan a hacer una masacre en la aldea, Berry mira aterrado a la escena y corre a alertar a Bardock. Bardock: Fiu, al fin pude volver a mi peso normal, ahora a largarme de este tonto planeta antes de que... Berry: ¡SALVADOR VIOLENTO! ¡SALVADOR VIOLENTO! Nuestra aldea lo necesita, hay unos tipejos que están matando a nuestros seres queridos y amigos. Bardock: ¿Y? Berry: Lo buscan a usted. ¿No ve la verdad de la situación? Si no nos ayuda, este sera el fin de los Sayajin. Bardock: ¿Que? ¿Dijiste Sayajin? Berry: Así es. Bardock: Aguarda. Si ustedes son Sayajines. Y esos disparadores viejos. Y esto se ve como el Planeta Vegeta. Un hogar explota... Bardock: ¡MALDICIÓN! ¡Esto ya es personal! ¡Sáquese! Bardock agarra su cinta y parte volando rumbo a la aldea. Chilled: Y ahora mis queridos hombres. MATEN, MATEN hasta que ese hijo de su vil plan aparezca y de la cara como todo el marica que es. Bardock: ¿A quien llamas marica, MARICA? Chilled: ¿Eh? Bardock aparece y noquea a los hombres de Chilled al ritmo de Welcome to the Jungle de Guns 'N Roses... Bardock: Siento interrumpir tu fiesta pero creo que elegiste un mal lugar para invadir. Chilled: Así que tu debes ser el tarado que mato a Tobi y a Cavira ¿Estoy en lo correcto? (Se saca la túnica) Bardock: ¡FREEZER! Una linea divisora aparece dividendo una mitad de Chilled y otra de Freezer... Chilled: Hola guapo Freezer: Tu también amigo Bardock: ¡FREEZER! Bardock y Chilled comienzan a pelear pero Bardock termina siendo noqueado... Chilled: ¿Osas enfrentar al gran Chilled? Que gran tonto. Bardock: ¡FREEZER! ¡FREEZER! Chilled: ¿No se quien es ese Freezer del que tanto gritas? Pero suena como una dama elegante. Golpea a Bardock y lo manda lejos... Chilled: ¡Y ahora MORIRAAAAAAAAAAS! Bardock: ¡Espera! Creo que ya ha vuelto...ellos son Sayajines, los estúpidos armamentos, el Planeta Vegeta. Su nombre es Chilled... ¡OYE! ¡EN QUE AÑO ESTAMOS! Chilled: 2222 Bardock: ¡Diantres estoy en el puto pasado! Chilled: ¡MUERE! Bardock esquiva el rayo de Chilled y lo noquea... Chilled: Rayos, no tengo de otra opción mas que ir a mi máximo poder... Chilled se empieza a transformar... Bardock: ¿Que esta...? ¡Se esta transformando! Chilled: ¡Contempla mi máximo poder! Chilled parece sacar ventaja de su nueva evolución, después de recibir hartos golpes de parte de este, Bardock finalmente cae noqueado al suelo. Bardock: ¡M-MALDICIÓN! ¡NO-NO ME DEJARE PERDER NUEVAMENTE! Relámpagos empiezan a caer alrededor de Bardock Chilled: ¡¿PERO QUE?! El cabello de Bardock torna dorado y puntiagudo, un aura dorada lo rodea... Chilled: ¡¿QUE-QUE COJONES ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ?! Bardock: Te diré que pasa aquí, YO soy el legendario Super Sayajin y YO. Seré quien salga victorioso de esta contienda. Chilled: ¡IMPOSIBLE! ¡NO LO ACEPTO! ¡MUERE! Bardock esquiva rápidamente cada ataque de Chilled, Chilled intenta darle golpes directos pero no le hacen nada a Bardock. Chilled: Por favor, ten misericordia de mi, te prometo que podemos ser amigos. Bardock: ¿Después de TODO lo que hiciste crees que te voy a tener misericordia? Fin del juego, Chilled. Bardock arroja a Chilled al espacio y lanza una onda potente hacia este Chilled: ¡¡¡IMPOSIBLE!!! La pantalla muestra el impacto desde fuera del Planeta Plant y acto seguido la pantalla torna negro, la escena siguiente muestra a Chilled nuevamente en su forma base recostado en una camilla rodeado por sus hombres. Chilled: Antes de morir...tengo una ultima petición...diles a todos...que se cuiden de los simios...que cambian su cabello a rubio...(Muere) Epilogo Narrador: Y así, surge una leyenda que no sera contada ahora ya, sino mas adelante, pero ¿Porque se las cuento a los dos primeros capítulos? Pues, la respuesta es simple, para que no se pierdan ningún detalle de lo que acontecerá mas adelante cuando sea el momento y la hora exacta. La historia de Bardock es solo el comienzo, la verdadera pelea, apenas esta por comenzar. Personajes *Bardock *Zabon *Dodoria *Freezer *Ipana (Debut) *Berry (Debut) *Cavira (Debut) *Tobi (Debut) *Capitán Chilled (Debut - Muerte) (Antagonista) Hechos Importantes *Se revela que Bardock sigue vivo pero que viajo al pasado. *Debut de "La Fantástica Aventura" *Debut de las transformaciones en la Tierra-24257 *Debut de Ipana, Berry, Cavira, Tobi y el Capitán Chilled en esta parte del multiverso de Dragon Ball *Debutan los carteles de tiempo *Mueren el Capitán Chilled y sus hombres Transformaciones *Chilled Nivel 2 *Bardock Super Sayajin 1 Canciones *La Fantástica Aventura *Welcome Christmas - El Grinch *Welcome to the Jungle - Guns 'N Roses *Back in Time - Pitbull Carteles de Bob Esponja *Unos Momentos Después Referencias *Dragon Ball Z Abridged Curiosidades *Akira Toriyama, el creador original de Dragon Ball es indirectamente mencionado. **Mismo caso con Toyotaro, ilustrador del Manga de Dragon Ball quien también fue la mente detrás de la famosa serie fanon Dragon Ball AF. *Es la primera vez que se rompe la cuarta pared en esta serie. Categoría:Películas Categoría:Género:Parodias Categoría:Películas de Dragon Ball Adventure